


Thunder

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Drabbles of Kingdom Hearts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Sora is afraid of storms.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on September 6, 2017.

The streak of lightning across the sky lit up the tiny bedroom through the open window.

A crack of thunder rolled in after, causing the young boy to whimper, tugging the covers up close to his chin.

“You okay, Sora?” the voice was soft, calling out in the dark room.

“Riku,” Sora sniffled, whipping at his tear streaked face, “I’m scared.”

Riku crawled out from the pallet of blankets on the floor they had made. He pulled back Sora’s cover, slipping in between the sheets with him.

“It’s going to be okay, you big baby,” Riku hugged him, “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #1 - Thunder


End file.
